Weirdgus
|team = Red }} Inception to CN was established on Friday, April 27, 2008. New Pacific Order Shortly after joining Planet Bob, Weirdgus applied to the New Pacific Order as he arrived in the Cyberverse from a distant, stellar realm which was shared by many Pacificans at that time. He found a real home there and discovered the true meaning of the word "camaraderie" within the New Pacific Order. The first steps within the Halls of Pacifica were small ones for Weirdgus and he got his first taste of war early on as a young ruler when he was viciously attacked by 3 FARK nations a few weeks after completing and passing his admittance exam. Later on, as Gusandria continued to grow, Weirdgus joined the Enforcer Squad in the Delta Battalion. Over the course of many months he displayed his loyalty as a regular Pacifican soldier, fighting in the numerous wars The Order was involved in and growing in strength with his squad mates. Despite being disinterested in CyberNations politics in general, Weirdgus was dedicated to his squad and Enforcers won the prestigious Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award. Subsequently, the Enforcer Squad reformed under the name EPIC Squad. Weirdgus remained a member of that squad as he climbed up to the Zeta battalion. Serving in the Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order Around the end of April 2009, Weirdgus became far more interested in the political world on Planet Bob then he had before as he saw his own nation, as well as those of his beloved squad members, getting devastated by the relentless Karma onslaught. In light of this he chose to help Pacifica in a more direct way and signed up for the Diplomatic Corps. His first assignment was as Imperial Ambassador to Molon Labe. He worked there under the guidance of Brennan, Special Envoy, which quickly became one of the people Weirdgus respects the most within the New Pacific Order. Later on, at the personal request of the Aqua/Purple Special Envoy at the time, Charles de Lafayette, he took on another assignment as Ambassador to NATO. During his work with the Diplomatic Corps, Weirdgus met a lot of awesome and interesting people and forged many friendships. Due to his dedication and work ethic he was promoted to Aqua/Purple Diplomatic Consul in the last week of June, 2009. After diligently working with an increasing number of foreign alliances and displaying seriousness and diligence in accomplishing the tasks at hand, Weirdgus is promoted on December 15 to the rank of Special Envoy to the now reformed CDT and Friends Sphere. Working in service of the New Pacific Order After working for a bit with the great people of the NPO Foreign Affairs Department, Weirdgus decided to take on new challenges within The Order. He fulfilled one of his biggest desires as he was admitted into the prestigious The Imperial Academy as an Instructor, diligently working with and for the nation rulers applying to Pacifica. At around the same time he enlisted as a Wiki Author, working under the command his old boss and friend, Brennan. As the Karma war ended, Weirdgus enlisted as a Procurer in order to help with the alliance's ongoing reparations payment. More recently, as Gusandria started growing again and he stopped being a Procurer, Weirdgus became a member of another prestigious institution: the Pacific Bank. On October 5, after showing a level of unrivaled excellence, professionalism and dedication to The Imperial Academy, Weirdgus was promoted to the rank of Professor. Displaying true commitment to Pacifica, he was later invited to join Military Intelligence,working as Field Agent in a vital department and, after an extended period of hard work, on November 13 he is promoted to the title of Tactical Analyst in this elite department. On November 15, Weirdgus advances in the Pacific Bank to the rank of auditor as a result to his drive to help out with the payment of reparations as a result of the infamous 19 July Surrender to Karma. Working with diligence and commitment, Weirdgus is quickly promoted to the rank of Deputy of the Bank and lastly Bank Executor before the month on November was over. After his diligent work and serious commitment towards ensuring the flow of aid, Weirdgus receives The Banking Star 1st Class Medal on January the 26th 2010. Professions Past & Present Future Endeavors Awards and Ribbons